


Who Cares About Thread Count When You’re Sharing the Sheets With Someone You Love

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheese but in a good way, F/M, First Kiss, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are sharing a bed while at a conference and Felicity doesn’t know what to make of the unspoken tension between them.





	Who Cares About Thread Count When You’re Sharing the Sheets With Someone You Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olicity fic! Sorry it's so short. Written for a bed sharing prompt I was sent on tumblr by @pinktoenails so this is set before they are a couple, and in a 'No superheroes' AU. I put the no powers au tag in there but like, Ollie doesn't have any powers anyway I guess, poor dude.  
> If you wanna send prompts, asks, message me to ramble about your otps, or follow me, I'm @goddessofgamma on Tumblr.

Oliver lay in the bed, flat on his back, straight as a board.  Felicity hesitated, not knowing whether it would be weirder for her to lie down next to him, or to avoid lying next to him and making a fuss over nothing.

There was a strange, unspoken tension between the two of them. For a long time, Felicity had been one of his computer staff and then his assistant, and whilst she’d always found him attractive, when they’d first gotten to know each other, she felt like the awkwardness of dating her boss would outweigh the awkwardness of having a crush her boss.

They’d known each other for years now, and Felicity was now well aware this was a lot more than a crush.  In all areas other than her own feelings towards him, Felicity felt that Oliver was one of very few people she could speak her mind to, let her guard down with.  More surprising, she had a feeling that Oliver felt the same way; she had noticed how rare it was for him to smile at anyone other than her or Thea. 

Now she was the CEO of Queen Consolidate, he wasn’t her boss.  She’d felt a shift in the way they were towards one another when he’d resigned.  They no longer felt like they had to be strictly professional with one another; they’d shared happy and devastating memories between them, their bond all the stronger for it. 

And yet, as much as Felicity felt her heart rise whenever they shared a smile, as much as she always looked forward to seeing him, they still hadn’t crossed that line.

They had had to go out of town on business, her as Queen Consolidate’s CEO and him as a significant shareholder in the company.  It was just Felicity’s luck that there was only one room left in the hotel where the conference was being held.

“D’you mind if I…?”  Felicity asked motioning to what she assumed was meant to be her side of the bed. 

He nodded.  She tucked herself into the covers and laid down on her back for a moment, deciding whether it would be odd to lie on her right side like she always did at home, which would mean she would be facing Oliver the whole night.

“Do you not want any of the covers yourself?”  She asked, checking.

“No, I’m okay.”  His response was softly spoken, not the gruff voice he used with other people.

“All the more for me then,” Felicity joked, wrapping the sheet around her legs to get the most use out of it she could.  “Y’know this is nice.  Growing up as rich as you did, I kinda expected you to want Egyptian cotton sheets with a 5000 thread count.”

He smiled very slightly.

“I don’t think thread counts go that high.”

“They don’t?” She sighed.  “Maybe I should get Queen Consolidate to work on making some.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking that she should try to get some sleep, but she kept getting distracted.

“Oliver?”  He gave a ‘hmm’ to indicate he was listening.  “Are you trying to go to sleep or are you just looking at the ceiling?”

Oliver gave a small contrary smile. 

“Both.”

Felicity pushed herself up onto her right elbow to face Oliver.

“Do you always lie straight as a board when you’re trying to get to sleep?  Because each to their own, but I know if I tried that –“  She trailed off as she noticed Oliver staring into her eyes.  His hand slowly reached up to her, holding her arm gently, and she felt sparks at the touch.  “- I would –“  He leaned closer towards her, and she cut her own sentence off with a kiss.

The pressure and heat, the knowledge it was Oliver she was kissing after all this time, seared into Felicity, driving her on into him, but Oliver was unexpectedly tender and gentle with her, holding her like she was precious.

She pulled back slightly, their noses still brushing.

“Oliver,” she breathed.

“Felici-“  He hadn’t even finished her name before she kissed him fiercely again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments, especially as this is the first time I've written these guys (or anything not Marvel) so I'd love to know what you thought of the characterisation.


End file.
